


Anything for Mr. J

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: Taking place before Suicide Squad on a typical night.  A PWOP story featuring Joker and Harley Quinn.  Well there is a little plot.





	

Harley was nursing the fresh wounds from tonight's escapade. A few cuts and bruises were no big price to pay. Hell sometimes Mr. J inflicted more pain on her than that. Riding in the back of the metallic green limo gave her time to relax and recuperate. Joker was sitting across from her admiring his big pile of cash and freshly amputated fingers. It had nothing to do with the money, it was all about making a point. When someone wronged Mr. J they had to suffer after all he had his reputation. They soon arrived back at their hide out. It was an abandoned opera house built in the 19th century. There were plenty of rooms and not many entrances. Harley melted on her oversized gold lounge. She fell asleep almost instantly, extremely exhausted from the events of the night. Hours later she looked up at the clock, it was 5 a.m. Rubbing her eyes she made her way to the bed, but Mr. J wasn't there. She headed to the nearby dressing room and saw him sitting in a chair. "What's a matter Puddin?" Harley said with concern, hoping he wouldn't be upset that she left him alone. "Couldn't sleep, I thought I would just wait here till the sun comes up." He sighed, still running on adrenaline from the night before. Harley bit her lip, she had an idea. She stripped down from her extensive wardrobe till all she had left was her Puddin choker. She crawled over to his feet, positioning herself between his thighs. Joker watched to see what she would do next. Harley noticed the obvious thickening bulge that had quickly formed. Using her teeth she unzipped his pants. Putting his head back he closed his eyes, preparing for whatever came next. She released him from his cotton prison taking him fully in her mouth. He gasped slightly from the sudden pleasure hitting his body. Instinctively he put his hand on her head, wanting her to go deeper, faster. But she took her time, humming occasionally to intensify the sensation. His blue eyes occasionally rolled into the back of his head. She bobbed her mouth up and down unable to take his large girth completely. Harley increased her speed knowing he must be close. Licking the head of his cock, she swirled her mouth around the tip. Putting her mouth fully on him again she could feel him tense up. Joker came with a gasp, cum running down Harley's throat and chin. She quickly licked him clean and put his cock back in his pants. He no longer regretted his lack of sleep. Harley kissed him before heading to bed. "You coming, Puddin?"


End file.
